ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Vader (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Vader is the seventh oldest Scorpium Ultra introduced in Ultraman One (season 4), he forms the Scorpium Trio with his closest friends, Celestial and Trident. The human alias Yami Sendou, further emphasizes Vader as the powerful wielder of darkness after overcoming from his doubts over his capabilities. History Past Since young, Vader forms a close alliance with the Shadowiums and calling the Planet Dark home and training himself in order to embrace his own darkness. He becomes desired with finding answers concerning the nature of darkness, Vader traveled across the cosmos before facing Refleza as his first foe. Afterward, Vader protected several Imagerians from an evil member of their kind. Curious with knowing more, Vader ventured to their world and meeting the leader. After facing several light-wielding foes, Vader faced adversity when defeated by their combined efforts. With Messiah’s encouragement, he rose into power and finally destroyed his enemies save Stargon, who recognized Vader’s strength and reverted the damages caused. Vader then signed the Pact Scroll and becoming Planet Dark’s protector. Vader forms an irreplaceable friendship with Celestial and Trident. The trio would face against Guar Spectre who posed a calamity threat to the universe. With encouragement from Messiah, they finally defeated the ancient devil. Ultraman One (Season 4-5) Vader, alongside Trident, first appeared fighting against Virus and Belial, but was easily defeated and corrupted by Voiderium. During his fight with Giga, Vader was purified and meets Dark Sceptor. The Scorpium Trio later joined the latter with taking down his father, but the failure of stopping Virus from initiating an apocalypse explosion forced Messiah to restore the entire universe. Vader joins the Ultras from Showa Universe against Evil Messiah but after a losing battle, Vader merged with Cure, who partnered himself with One Hexagonal with putting an end to the evil deity. Appearances in Earth During the visits on Earth, Vader teamed up to battle against Hell-Death, later on the dispersed Soul Mages and Galactron brought forth by Breaker, the Ultra hailing from Hell. Vader was absent when the Tomoya Family dealt with the evildoers of their kind, as Breaker had forcibly teleported a weakened him back to Planet Dark, who later suffered defeat at the hands of Orb. On his returning Visit, Vader assisted Dark Sceptor with the killing of Magatanothor and allowing him to unlock his Ultimate Form while freeing the city from being shrouded in darkness. Vader and Trident later helped Sceptor with investigating a strange phenomenon, where the three of them ended up fighting against Bemzeed and Galactron MK2. With the defeat of Okami, the Scorpium Trio unites for a celebration toast before entrusting Sceptor with the descend of Jugglus Reflector. Subsequent History During Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series), Vader failed in defending Side Space Universe when Belial triggered the Crisis Impact but returned home after King’s restoration. In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, Vader went to Legacy's Universe to recruit the Ultras there in fighting Kumasaga at Side Space Universe before fighting Lightning-Draco while his allies arrived on Earth. In Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, Vader was seen in the prologue fighting against Absorber while near the finale, Vader was among the older Scorpium Ultras restoring the imbalances caused by Vipermayu while the younger ones eradicated the destroyer. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Vader was recruited by Cure to investigate the sudden disappearance of Yvon. With Virus and his children venturing towards Planet Tenebris to save her after the Tomoya Family received a mysterious message, Vader later arrived at the "Floating Continent" and handled against Vampir while Cure finished off the resurrected Guar Army, before regrouping with the team Vader was assigned to. As part of the older generation Scorpium Ultras, Vader merged with Cure the second time and killing off Vampir after Cure joined hands with Atlanta. With peace restored, the Scorpium Trio departed back to their respective worlds. Appearance Vader sports orange and purple "tiger-stripe" lines while his main colors are silver and yellow, and having circular yellow eyes, "V" forehead crystal that glows purple and "V" shaped protectors which gives Vader additional protection, and the standard Color Timer, which only blinks when he is weakened. His Ultra Armor is resistant to anything while having sufficient strength. When corrupted, only his eye color changes to red. As Infinity Dark, Vader looks physically similar while his body colors are more darkened. Vader sports crystals on his arms and legs, and aegis protruding out from his back, which is dark colored. His protectors are more armored. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Yami Sendou transforms via his own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 60, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 120,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 780 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Like other Scorpium Ultras, Vader lifeforce is linked to the darkness in his home planet, anything happen to the darkness will greatly affect Vader. While assuming his Infinity Dark Form, Vader should only use it for a short period. Forms - Corrupted= Corrupted His corrupted form under the effects of Voiderium, his techniques are the same as his normal form but they are more stronger and powerful, showing the true evil of darkness. - Infinity Dark= Infinity Dark Vader's Ultimate Form, unlocked when Vader understands the meaning of darkness. This grants huge boost to his stats. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 85,000 t *'Brute Strength': 170,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 770 m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.7 :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Vader can use a stronger variant of his normal mode powers. *'Darkness Manipulation' Vader retains the ability to manipulate the power of darkness, but it's more powerful. **'Vaderium Shadow Hand': Casting a large shadowy hand on his right, utilizing it as a powerful weapon to break anything it hits. **'Vaderium Dragon': Vader can summon 7-8 (Max: 40) abyss dragons, which can be sent to physically attacks their foes, acting as a barrier and dissolving an attack into their and neutralizing it. ***'Vaderium Buzzsaw': Their signature ability, where the dragons fired energy buzzsaws at their foes. ***'Vaderium Rain': The mystical energy of the dragons, coating themselves with darkness before unleashing a rainshower of darkness energies and causing damage. **'Vaderium Final Storm': Vader's strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra, where Vader engulfs himself with dark clouds. After that, Vader releases full-body radiation of darkness ashes accompanied by powerful lightning bolts, destroying anything in its path. **'Vaderium Petal': A "flower petal" of pure darkness to suck in foes, casting their greatest fears while they are trapped before releasing them. :;Speical *'Vaderium Sun-Stream': His main beam finisher attack, an orange beam with dark electric currents flowing through the beam. 'L' style attack. :;Physical *'Same as Normal Form' }} Trivia *Being a darkness wielder, Vader’s name is an obvious reference to Darth Vader from Star Wars series while as an affiliate of light. Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras